A Jedi's TaleThe Lion King
by SashaMonroe
Summary: This is a kind of crossover but its the story of the lion king but from Star Wars point of view. So Its a like a bedtime story to the younglings of the galaxy! So please R&R this is truely just for fun  is not the sequel to jedi target .
1. Prologue

HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Well it's been a while and I think now is a good time to post my new story! Here is umm my second story but unlike THE JEDI TARGET! This one is just for fun and it's not the sequel to the first story I wrote and also because I was bored out my freaking mind. So here it is. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS AND LION KING! I also don't on any whip cream for my brownies! Please R&R!

**List of Characters (some of them will not change from their original role):**

**Mufusa- Qui-Gon Jinn**

**Sarabi- Tahl (Tahl is not blind in this)**

**Simba- Obi-wan **

**Nala- Satine**

**Rafaiki- Yoda**

**Timon- Rex**

**Pumbaa- Cody**

**Scar-Dooku**

**Shenzi, Ed, and Banzi- themselves**

**Zazu-C-3P0**

**Lioness- Jedi**

**Note: the animals are people not animals**

* * *

Prologue-

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

There once a time when a raging civil war took place on the planet Patinas. The Jedi council ordered many Rouge Jedi to the planet, because at the time there was not many Jedi that could help this poor planet. But thanks to one of the rouges, Lou-Von Jinn, he was able to end the terrible war by showing them the peace through negotiations. The natives to the planet, who were human of course, but they praised the Jedi and offered them a home on the planet. Even offered them the job of the rulers of the planet. Jedi Master Yoda did not agree to this at first but Lou-Von was able to convince him that if all the rouges were on one world they could easily become contactable if the Jedi Council needed them.

So Lou became the King for two reasons only; one he was given it under Master Yoda's order and two is because he had already been married to a beautiful maiden named Tiana. They had two beautiful baby boys one only five years older than the other, Dooku and Qui-gon. However when they were finally old enough to be king, they had to prove themselves but Dooku being the oldest had more of a chance until he got injured. Qui-Gon had saved his brother and all looked at him as a hero and wanted him to be king. He was able to share the journey as king with his beautiful wife Tahl.

Now, present day, three years later, they have a beautiful son named Obi-wan. Today was Obi-wan's celebration and so many gathered in the court yard in front of the palace.

On the huge balcony over the courtyard, Qui-Gon stood watching all gather. He heard metal footfalls that came from the stairs that lead down below. A gold protocol droid, C-3P0, appeared at the top of the steps and bowed to Qui-Gon. He smiles and bows back.

Through the crowd a two foot tall Jedi walked slowly toward the balcony. Many bowed in respect as the elderly master walked by them. He ascended the steps and once at the top, Qui-gon and Yoda embraced. They pulled away to enter the palace and head toward Obi-wan's room.

Once there Qui-Gon opened the door to the room to see Tahl holding the infant in her arms. She knelt down in front of Master Yoda so he could see the infant. Yoda put a juice and sand he had collected on to Obi-wan's brow—a ceremonial crown. He gestured for them to follow him back to the main balcony. Qui-Gon and Tahl followed.

Yoda climbed onto the rail and took Obi-wan into his arms. He then used the force to lift Obi-wan up for the crowd to see. The crowd started to cheer and stamping. Suddenly the clouds part and a sun beam highlights Yoda and Obi-wan on the balcony. The crowd then bows down one by one. It was a celebration to remember.

* * *

In a dim light room, which was the office of Dooku, a strange noise is heard. A mouse comes out and starts peering into the light. It begins sniffing, but suddenly becomes frightened. Then a large hand swoops down and catches him.

Dooku is holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his hand.

"Life's not far, is it?" Dooku said to the mouse. "You see I- well I… shall never be king." He exhaled lightly. "And you… shall never see the light of another day." He did a closed mouth laugh. He starts to reach for his lightsaber on his belt. "Adieu…" He laughs quietly.

Right as he activated his lightsaber, from the doorway, C-3PO interrupts. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to abuse your pets?"

Dooku deactivates his blade and sighs. He closes his hand around the mouse. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to announce that King Qui-Gon is on his way," Threepio said then bowed. "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The mouse managed to escape Dooku's fist.

"Oh now look Threepio, you've made me lose my… lunch."

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you," he said. "He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"Oooh… I quiver with_ fear_."

Dooku was walking extremely close to Threepio's face giving him a dark look.

"Now Dooku, don't look at me that way," he turned to run. "Help!"

Dooku quickly pounces the droid and pulls him into a head lock, his hand over the droid's mouth piece.

"Dooku!" Qui-Gon said from the doorway.

"Mm-hmm?" was all Dooku could say.

"Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, your majesty," Threepio said through Dooku's hand.

Dooku pushed C-3PO away and spit at him. Threepio was slimed with spit and sweat from Dooku's hand.

"Eyyccch," Threepio said wiping himself off with a tissue.

"Why! If isn't my little brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," Dooku said sarcastically overjoyed.

"Tahl and I didn't see you at the presentation of Obi-wan," Qui-Gon said.

"That was today?" Dooku said faking astonishment. "Oh I feel simply awful."

Dooku turned and ran his nails down his desk. Threepio cringed at the sound. Dooku admired his nails afterward.

"Must have slipped my mind," he said.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind may be, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line," Threepio said.

Dooku clicked his teeth a t Threepio, who had shuffled toward his face. Threepio took cover behind Qui-Gon. Dooku walked over to speak to him.

"Well I was first in line… until the little twerp was born," Dooku said.

Qui-Gon leaned into his line of view to meet him eye to eye.

"That 'twerp' is my son… and you future king."

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy," Dooku said walking away to the back door.

"Don't turn your back on me Dooku," Qui-Gon said warningly.

Dooku looked over his shoulder. "Oh no, Qui-Gon. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on me."

Qui-gon roars and force jumps in front of Dooku, baring his teeth for the first time. "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" Threepio asked.

Dooku looks to Threepio. "Well as far as brains go, I got the Jedi's share. But when it comes to brute strength. "He looked at Qui-Gon. 'I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Dooku turned and left the room.

Threepio sighs deeply. "There's one every family sire… two in mine actually." He stands beside Qui-gon. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He'd make a very handsome fighting dummy."

"C-3PO!"

And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him."

They left Dooku's office chuckling.

* * *

That evening, a rainstorm gently crossed over the valley. Yoda sat in his tree hut and was painting on the wall. He completed a small human boy.

"Hmmm… ah heh heh heh heh heh…" Yoda was talking to himself. He looked at his master piece adding the crown. "Obi-wan."

* * *

_**Well what did you think? Please don't sue, I Love you all! * gets down on knees and begs* Please review!**_


	2. The Kingdom

_**Well it's been a week and here is another chapter. Remember this is strictly for fun, so I OWN NOTHING!...! Review please.**_

* * *

Chapter 1- The kingdom

_Ten years later…_

It was a chilly sunrise one morning and Obi-wan ran onto his balcony. He looked around the sleeping town then ran back inside. He grabbed his cloak and ran to his parent's room. He ran past several Jedi's' rooms accidentally waking a few.

Obi-wan stopped outside his parent's room and knocked on the door.

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go," he said. No one answered. "Wake up."

As Obi-wan opened the door, an elderly Jedi was walking down the hall, a cup of tea in his hands.

"Oomph!" was all the tired Jedi said.

"Sorry." He left Obi-wan.

Obi-wan waked in the room and started to wake Qui-Gon.

"Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad—"

"Your son… is awake," Tahl said sleepily over Obi-wan's endless noise of Dad's.

"Before sunrise, he's your son," Qui-Gon said sleepily too.

"Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" He tugged on Qui-Gon's tunic. "Dad- Whoa!"

He lost his grip on Qui-Gon's tunic and slipped and crashed into the wall. He then got up and ran back and pushed Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon sleepily eyes his son.

"You promised!"

Noticing his son's impatience, he gives in. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

"Yeah!" Obi-wan says then ran back to his room.

Qui-Gon gives off aloud yawn, gets up and ready.

* * *

Tahl and Qui-Gon followed Obi-wan to the lift. Obi-wan hugged Tahl and she pushed him forward into the lift where Qui-Gon waited. The lift took them to the roof, high above. They walked and stood close to the edge.

"Look, Obi-wan," Qui-Gon started. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow," Obi-wan said.

They both noticed the town was coming to life.

"A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Obi-wan, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?"

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches," he said to himself. He looked around and noticed a rip-rap canyon in the distance. "What about that shadowy place?" he asked.

"That's beyond our borders," Qui-Gon said. "You must never go there, Obi-wan."

"But I thought a King can do whatever he wants."

"Oh, there's more to being king than… getting your way all the time." Qui-Gon started heading toward the lift to go back down stairs.

Obi-wan was awed. "There's more?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Obi-wan…"

They were soon walking through the meadows in the back yard of the palace.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance, and respects all creatures—From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"But Dad, don't we hunt the antelope?"

"Yes, Obi-wan, let me explain," Qui-Gon said. "When we die, we become a part of the force and the force resides in all living things like the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we're all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Threepio then pulled up on a speeder bike. He hoped off and walked toward them stopping by a large rock.

"Good morning, sire," Threepio said.

"Good morning, C-3PO," Qui-Gon said.

"Checking in," Threepio said. "With the morning report."

"Fire away."

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the Lenard's are in a bit of a spot…"

Threepio's speech continued through without any stops.

"Oh, really?" Qui-Gon said distracted.

Obi-wan, uninterested in C-3PO, pounce at a grasshopper and misses.

Threepio continued, not noticing Qui-Gon's lack of enthusiasm. "And the Barker's are going ape over this. Of course, the Griffin's are acting like they're above it all…"

"What are you doing, son?" Qui-Gon asked his son.

Obi-wan looked into his empty hands. "Pouncing."

"Let an old pro show you how it's done."

"The tick birds are pecking on the Erint's home. I told the Erint's to forget it, but they can't…" Threepio continued.

"C-3PO, would you turn around?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes sire," he then continued immediately. "The Cassel's are hard up but I always say…"

"Stay low to the ground," Qui-Gon whispered to his son.

"Cassel's never prosper…"

"Okay, stay low to the ground, right… yeah…" Obi-wan whispered.

Finally Threepio knew something was amiss. "What's going on?"

"A force pouncing lesson," Qui-Gon said.

"Oh very good. Pouncing," he then realized. "Pouncing! Oh no, sir, you can't be serious…" Qui-Gon motioned for Threepio to turn back around. "Oh this is so humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound," Qui-Gon whispered.

"What are you telling him, Master Qui-Gon?" Threepio looked around uneasy. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon had seemed to have disappeared. "Qui-Gon? Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan suddenly did a full force pounce at the droid leaving Threepio stunned on the ground.

Qui-Gon broke into laughter. Obi-wan got up and walked over to his dad.

"Ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha…"

A speeder bike pulled up, Qui-Gon and Obi-wan didn't notice, a guard was riding it.

"C-3PO," the guard said.

"Yes," Threepio said sitting up.

He saluted. "Sir. News from the underground."

Qui-Gon, still unaware, leans towards Obi-wan.

"Now this time…" Qui-Gon started.

Threepio immediately shot up to his feet. He interrupted and with urgency. "Sire! Hyena Soldiers! In the Pride Lands!"

Qui-Gon suddenly became serious. "C-3PO, take Obi-wan home."

"Oh, Dad, can't I come?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, son," Qui-Gon said curtly and took off on Threepio's speeder, the guard in tow.

"I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young Master, one day you will be king," Threepio said as they walked back. "Then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from 'til dusk."

* * *

Dooku paced his private meditative ledge on a rock face. He kicked an old bone off the edge. Obi-wan cam running up.

"Hey Uncle Dooku! Guess what!" Obi-wan said.

"I despise guessing games," Dooku said, stopping his pace.

"I'll be the king of Pride City."

"Oh goody," Dooku said sarcastically.

Obi-wan looked out over the edge of the ledge. "My dad showed me the whole kingdom," he said greedily. "And I'm going to rule it all. Heh, heh."

"Yes, well… forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know," Dooku said. He sat down on his meditative mat and closed his eyes.

"Hey Uncle Dooku? When I'm King, what will that make you?"

"A gungun's uncle."

"Heh, heh. You're so weird."

Dooku opened his eyes to look at him. "You have _no_ idea," he stood to his feet. "So, your father showed the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything."

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?"

"Well, no… he said I can't go there," Obi-wan said all disappointed.

"And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest Jedi go there."

"Well I'm brave. What's out th…?"

"No, I'm sorry Obi-wan. I just can't tell you," Dooku interrupted.

"Why not?" Obi-wan asked.

"Obi-wan, Obi-wan. I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew," Dooku patted Obi-wan's head.

Obi-wan snorted.

"Yeah right. I'm your only nephew," he said sarcastically.

"All the more reason for me to be protective," Dooku said. "A Rancor Graveyard is no place for a young prince…" He faked his own surprise. "Oops!"

"A rancor what?" he said enthusiastic. "Whoa."

Dooku then faked his own dismay.

"Oh dear I've said too much… Well, I suppose you'd found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all…" he pulled Obi-wan near him. "Oh just do me one favor—promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Obi-wan thought about it.

"No problem."

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun." Obi-wan started to leave. "And remember… it's our little secret."

Obi-wan left Dooku. Dooku turns and leaves the other way a evil grin on his face.

* * *

_**Well here you are! UGH! I'm so bored right now. *hums Christmas tune* I'VE GOT IT! But I need your opinion, should I start writing the sequel to the JEDI TARGET while at the same time writes this! HUH? You must review to answer!**_


	3. The Rancor Graveyard

Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. Come on guys I need more answers on the whole sequel thing for Jedi Target. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Rancor Graveyard

Obi-wan ran down the slope to the back porch of the palace. He ran towards two Jedi, Tahl and Sarafina (she is from the lion king). Sarafina was sitting across the table from Tahl, with a young girl in her lap. She was brushing the young girl's hair, which was her daughter Satine.

"Hey Satine," Obi-wan said stopping at the table.

"Hi Obi-wan," Satine replied.

"Come on," Obi-wan leaned closer to her. "I heard about this great place."

"Obi-wan!" She said through clenched teeth. "I'm getting my hair brushed now."

"And it's time to fix yours," Tahl said wrapping her arms around Obi-wan and pulled him into her.

Obi-wan tried to escape but it was too late. Tahl pulled out a comb and started to comb his hair.

"Mom!" Obi-wan wined. "Mom. You're messing up my hair."

Tahl smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" Obi-wan said as he pulled away from his mother.

"So where are we going?" Satine asked. "It better not be any place dumb."

"No. It's really cool."

"So where is this 'really cool' place?" Tahl asked.

"Oh," Obi-wan thought of a lie. "Uh… around the water hole."

"The water hole?" Satine said. "What's so great about the water hole?"

"I'll show you when we get there," Obi-wan whispered.

"Oh," Satine whispered back. She then spoke up. "Uh… Mom, can I go with Obi-wan?"

"Hmm… What do you think Tahl?" Sarafina thought.

"Well…" Tahl started.

"Pleeeease?" Obi-wan and Satine said at the same time.

"It's alright with me."

They both became overjoyed and started to leave.

"Alright!" Satine said.

"Yeah!" Obi-wan said.

"As long as Threepio goes with you," Tahl added.

Obi-wan and Satine stopped celebrating.

"No. Not Threepio," Obi-wan moaned.

* * *

Threepio walked ahead of the two younglings.

"Step lively," Threepio said. "The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

Satine took a step closer to Obi-wan.

"So where are we really going?" She whispered.

"A Rancor Graveyard," Obi-wan whispered.

"Wow!" She said a little loud.

"Shh! C-3PO," he whispered.

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

Threepio noticed the two younglings talking; he turned and walked toward them.

"Oh I know how we can…" Obi-wan whispered but never finished.

"Oh just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the galaxy," Threepio said. "Your parents will be thrilled." He stopped in front of them. They stopped. "What with your being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Obi-wan tried to say.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

"Meaning?" Satine asked.

"One day, you two are going to be married!"

Both younglings shriveled back in disgust.

"I can't marry her," Obi-wan said. "She's my friend."

"Yeah," Satine added. "It would be too weird."

"Well sorry to burst your bubbles, but you two turtle doves have no choice," Threepio said. "It's a tradition…"

Obi-wan mimicked Threepio's last words.

"… Going back generations."

"Well when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go," Obi-wan said.

"Not as long as I'm around."

"Well in that case, you're fired."

"Hmm… nice try, but only the king can do that."

"Well, he's the future king," Satine said.

"Yeah," He thumped Threepio's chest. "So you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet I don't," Threepio said. "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Hmph. Not the way I see it."

Obi-wan sprung the trap.

* * *

Threepio was stuck under a reek's butt once the trap was done.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but…_Get Off_!" Threepio said muffled. "Obi-wan? Satine?"

As for the younglings they bounded away from Threepio. They were laughing.

"All right, it worked!" Obi-wan said.

"We lost 'im," Satine said.

"I… am a genius," Obi-wan said arrogantly.

"Hey, Genius, it was my idea."

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me!"

"Oh yeah," he jumped at Satine.

They tussled quickly. Satine ended on top and pinned Obi-wan with her hands, making a thump.

"Ha pinned ya," she said.

"Hey lemme up," he said annoyed.

Satine got off him and turned away smiling. Obi-wan looked at her and jumped her again. They tussled, rolling down a short hill. She pinned him again in the same position with another thump.

"Pinned ya again," she said.

A geyser let up steam and made them jump a little. Satine got up and helped Obi-wan up. They dusted each other off then looked around. It was mostly grey, a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of not only the rancor's but also its prey.

"This is it," obi-wan said. "We made it."

They looked over a ledge they were on. A large bull rancor skull sat at the bottom.

"Whoa!" they said in unison.

"It's really creepy," Satine said a little frightened.

"Yeah… isn't it great?" Obi-wan smiled.

"We could get in big trouble," Satine was relishing her naughtiness.

"I know, huh," Obi-wan agreed.

Satine looked into the skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," Satine thought out.

Obi-wan walked toward the skull.

"There's only one way to find out. Come on, let's check it out."

Obi-wan walked toward the mouth of the skull. Threepio appeared out of thin air, driving a speeder bike. He gave them a start.

"The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here," Threepio said.

"Aw, man," Obi-wan moaned.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the pride lands."

"Huh. Look. Banana body is scared. Huh."

Threepio poked Obi-wan's nose.

"That's Mr. Banana body to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger."

Obi-wan moved closer to the entrance of the skull.

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

Following his laugh, a spooky laugh came from the skull.

* * *

_**WOW! Jk we all know this story, no wow about it! Please send me more votes on the sequel or else… NO CHRISTMAS COOKIE FOR YOU!**_


	4. Facing the Hyena Soldiers

_**Hey everybody well I am planning on updating twice today so keep your eyes peeled. And all of you keep saying "who will play the hyena's?" well here is your answer. Oh yeah can't you believe it's only a week till Christmas! Happy Holidays!**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Facing the Hyena Soldiers

Following Obi-wan's confident laughter, several booming laughs were heard from inside the skull. Obi-wan ran back and hid behind Satine and Threepio.

Three Hyena Soldiers emerged from the skull's eyes and mouth. One female, two males.

"Well, well, well, Johaku," said the female soldier. "What have we got here?" **(Yep I brought back my old villain's)**

"Hmm. I don't know, Maya," said Johaku. "Uh… what do you think, Zail?"

Zail laughed crazily. They circled around the younglings and Threepio.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers."

"And quite by accident, let me assure you," Threepio said. "A simple navigational error." He laughed nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait… I know you," said Maya getting close to Threepio's face. "You're Qui-Gon Jinn's little stooge."

"I, madam, am the king's major droid."

Johaku looked to Obi-wan.

"And what would that make you?" Johaku asked.

"The future king," Obi-wan said reaching for his training saber.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Maya asked.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me."

"Uhh… technically, they can," Threepio said nervously. "We are on their land."

"But Threepio, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers."

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay…" Threepio said aside, surreptitiously, to Obi-wan.

"Who you callin' 'ooid-stay?" Johaku said getting all into Threepio's face.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun," Threepio said harried. He started to try to get the younglings onto the speeder bike. "It's time to go."

Maya stepped in front of the speeder.

"What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner," she said.

"Yeah! We could have whatever's been 'forced' around," Johaku said nearly laughing. "Get it? Forced around!" He laughed.

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one. Make mine a 'lightsaber' sandwich. Whatcha think?"

She peeled into uncontrollable laughter. Threepio took the advantage and started to push the speeder away, Obi-wan and Satine silently in tow. Zail jumped up and started jabbering.

"What? Zail? What is it?" Maya asked.

Johaku looked to where he was pointing to see Threepio, Obi-wan, and Satine climbing onto the speeder.

"Hey did we order this dinner to go?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Cause there it goes!"

Threepio started up the speeder and they took off. Johaku and Zail ran to catch up with the speeder. Maya pulled a blaster and fired at the speeder. It hit and Obi-wan and Satine jumped off, with the help of the force, and started to run. Threepio however was not as lucky as them.

"Did we lose 'em?" Satine asked, out of breathe, when they stopped running.

"I think so," Obi-wan said. He then realized. "Where's Threepio?"

Meanwhile, the Hyena's were pushing Threepio toward a stream vent. Johaku was holding the droid.

"The little major droido droid hippity-hopped all the way to the droidy-boiler," Johaku said as he walked Threepio to the vent and stuffed him into it, plugging it up.

"Oh no," Threepio cried. "Not the droidy-boiler."

The vent shot him off in a puff of steam and the Hyena's started laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" Obi-wan shouted from a ledge above. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like… you?" Maya said.

Obi-wan turned pale. "Oops."

The Hyena's started chasing the younglings. They darted around behind them and poked their heads through an active methane vent.

"Boo!" The Hyena Soldiers said and laughed.

The soldiers chased the younglings up and over the skull and the younglings slipped away by sliding down the spine. They shot off the end of the spine and landed on a hillside of bones.

"Obi-wan!" Satine shouted.

Obi-wan turned to notice Satine slipping back down the pile.

"Aaaaiee!" she screamed as she cut her knee on a bone. Obi-wan threw out a hand and helped her up.

Obi-wan runs bravely back and cuts Maya with his saber across her cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Satine escaped. Maya became enraged; the Hyena Soldiers pursed the younglings quickly and cornered them in a cave.

Johaku entered the cave.

"Here kiddy, kiddy, kiddy, kiddies," he taunted.

Obi-wan tried to use the force. He produced a nice force push but it only moved the bones and not the soldiers.

"Oo-hoo… that was it?" Maya laughed. "Hah. Do it again… come on."

Obi-wan opened his hand to force push again, but the soldiers were thrown forward by a more powerful push.

"Huh?" They said in unison. They looked over their shoulders to see Qui-Gon charging towards them, lightsaber active.

Qui-Gon backed them up to a wall, his lightsaber pointed at their necks.

"Oh please, please," Maya begged. "Uncle. Uncle."

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Johaku said as Qui-Gon stepped on his toes.

"Silence!" Qui-Gon yelled.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up now," Johaku said.

"Calm down," Maya said. "We're really sorry."

"If you ever come near my son again," Qui-Gon threatened.

"Oh this is… this is your son?"

"Oh, your son?" Johaku asked.

"Did you know that?" She asked him.

"No…me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?'

"No! Of course not."

"No."

"Zail?" they asked in unison.

Zail stupidly nodded yes. Qui-Gon pointed his saber closer to their necks.

"Toodles!" Johaku said.

Then like a gunshot the disappeared. Threepio walked in front of Qui-Gon, giving a 'that'll show 'em' nod, but then withered under Qui-Gon's angry glare.

Obi-wan slowly approached his father, Satine following him.

"Dad, I…" Obi-wan started.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Qui-Gon said sharply.

"Dad, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Let's go home," he said sternly.

He deactivated his blade and walked out of the burial grounds, the younglings head's bent down in shame.

"I thought you were very brave," Satine whispered.

* * *

Up on one of the walls of the caves, Dooku stood. He had been standing there on that ledge watching the youngling's near-demise. He turned and left.

* * *

_**Oh stang that's harsh. I'm glad I'm not Obi-wan right now. So anyway I've given up on all your votes for the sequel and I'm going to do it, but when it's released is a secret. **_


	5. QuiGon's Advise Dooku's Plan

_**I'm so sorry everyone I made a big mistake and forgot this chapter. Well here you go. **_

* * *

Chapter 4- Qui-Gon's Advise; Dooku's Plan

The younglings were still walking in ashamed manner behind Qui-Gon. Threepio was walking between them.

"Threepio?" Qui-Gon said still stern.

Qui-Gon stopped walking and Threepio shuffled forward and stood in front of Qui-Gon.

"Yes sire?" the droid asked.

"Take Satine home," he said sternly. "I've got to teach my _son_ a lesson."

Obi-wan crouched in the grass as if to hide. Threepio walked toward them.

"Come Satine. Obi-wan," he put his hands on Obi-wan's shoulders, giving a heavy sigh and a reassuring pat. "Good luck."

Threepio and Satine left. Once out of view Qui-Gon called his son, not looking at him.

"Obi-wan!" he called sternly. The word reverberated in the night air.

Obi-wan slowly stood and walked toward his father. Obi-wan then stepped into a depression in the ground. Looking down, he noticed that his foot fits inside the foot print of his father's boot. Obi-wan realized that he was only a youngling and still had so much to learn before he is a Jedi or even king. He looked up and quietly courageously, continued to come forward. Qui-Gon was meditating silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then finally, he turned to him.

"Obi-wan, I'm very disappointed in you," he started.

"I know," Obi-wan said very quietly and sadly.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Satine in danger!"

"I was trying to be brave like you," Obi-wan was in the borderline of tears.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Obi-wan… being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything.'

"I was today," Qui-Gon admitted.

"You were?" Obi-wan said disbelievingly.

"Yes." He bent down closer to Obi-wan. "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh." He lightened the mode slightly. "I guess even kings get scared, huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

'But you know what?" he whispered.

"What?" Qui-Gon whispered back.

"I think even those Hyenas Soldiers were even scardier."

Qui-Gon laughed gently.

"Course nobody messes with your dad. Come here you."

He bent down and picked up Obi-wan. He then gave his son a noogie.

"Oh no, no… Aaagh! Errrgh!" Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon tussled playfully for a brief while.

"Oh come here…" he said as Qui-Gon ran away. "HAH! Gotcha!"

Qui-Gon fell to the ground, Obi-wan on his back.

"Dad?'

"Hmm?"

"We're pals right?'

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Right."

"And we'll always be together right?"

Qui-Gon sat up, Obi-wan sitting next to him.

"Obi-wan… let me tell you something that my father told me," he looked up. "Look at the stars. The great kings and Jedi of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Obi-wan said awed.

"Yes… so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you as will the force… and so will I."

* * *

At the Hyena Soldiers underground station, Johaku, Maya, and Zail were all in the lounge. Maya and Zail were sitting on the couch, Johaku was getting his butt examined by a medical droid.

"Man, that lousy Qui-Gon Jinn! I won't be able to sit for a week!" Johaku said.

Zail laughed.

"It's not funny, Zail," Johaku said once the droid left.

Zail tried to stop laughing, but burst out worse.

"Hey shut up."

Zail couldn't stop laughing. Johaku tackled Zail and they started fighting.

"Will you knock it off!" Maya shouted.

Johaku stopped and got up. Zail continued biting himself in the arm.

"Well he started it!" He pointed to Zail.

"Look at you guys," she said. "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

Johaku had a thing of drool hanging from his mouth.

"Man, I hate dangling."

"Shyeah? You know if it weren't for those Jedi, we'd be running the joint."

"Yeah. Man, I hate Jedi."

"So pushy."

"And boring."

"And stinky."

"And man, are they…"

"UGLY!" They said in unison and broke into laughter.

From the doorway, Dooku spoke.

"Oh surely we Jedi are not all _that_ bad."

"Ohh," Johaku turned then became relieved from the surprise. "Oh, Dooku, it's just you."

"We were afraid it was somebody important," Maya said.

"Yeah you know like Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Yeah."

"I see," said Dooku.

"Now that's power," Johaku said.

"Tell me about it," said Maya. "I just hear that name and shudder."

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

Maya shivered.

"Ooooh… Do it again."

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Oooh!"

"Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon Jinn!"

Maya built up a hysterical laugh.

"Oooh! It tingles me."

Dooku rubbed his temples as he gained a headache.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Dooku said.

"Not you, Dooku; I mean, you're like us," Johaku said. "I mean, you're our pal."

"Charmed," Dooku said sarcastic.

"Ohh, I like that," said Maya. " He's not king but still so proper."

"Yeah," Johaku said then changed the subject. "Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Dooku, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?"

Dooku walked over to the table and opened his satchel.

"I don't think you really deserve this." He pulled out a nexu's leg. "I practically gift-wrapped those younglings for you." He dropped the leg on the table and then the Hyenas ran over their eyes mesmerized. "And you couldn't even dispose of them.'

The soldiers dug into the food and Dooku wiped his hands off.

"Well, you know," Maya said with her mouth full. "It wasn't like they were alone, Dooku."

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do-" Johaku swallowed. "Kill Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"Precisely," Dooku answered with a evil look.

All three looked up at him, questioningly. Dooku turned and left the three to their meal.

* * *

_**Well here you go. Hope you like it. OH! I'm posting that first chapter of The Jedi King soon. Yes that is the sequel to the Jedi Target. And it will be a series.**_


	6. The Gorge Incident

_**Well here you go a new chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 5- The Gorge Incident

The next day…

Clouds slowly passed over head. Dooku had lead Obi-wan to the gully, so he could… 'Spend time' with his nephew.

Now at the bottom of the gully, they stopped under a small tree and next to a big rock.

"Now you wait here," Dooku said. "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Oooh. What is it?" Obi-wan asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

"Ho ho ho," he laughed like Santa. "You are such a naughty boy."

"Come on, Uncle Dooku."

"No-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of… father-son…thing."

Obi-wan hated Dooku's dismissive attitude but soon shrugged it off. Yet something in the force told him something was not right.

"Well! I'd better go get him," Dooku said as he started back.

"I'll go with you," Obi-wan said following.

"NO!" Dooku snapped. He then regained composure. "Heh, heh, heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Hyena Soldiers…"

"You know about that?" Obi-wan asked shocked.

"Obi-wan everybody knows about that."

"Really?" Obi-wan said meekly and embarrassed.

"Oh yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Dooku was clearly enjoying himself. He put a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. "Oh… and just between us, you might want to work on that little force power of yours. Hmm?"

Dooku started to pull away.

"Oh… okay…"

Dooku then patted Obi-wan roughly on the head, then moves off.

"Hey Uncle, Dooku," Obi-wan asked. "Will I like the surprise?"

"Obi-wan, it's to die for," he said over his shoulder.

Dooku then left Obi-wan alone.

* * *

Maya, Johaku, and Zail all leaned against a huge rock formation near a pack of Banthas. They were waiting for Dooku's signal.

Johaku's stomach growled.

"Shut up," Maya said.

"I can't help it. I'm so hungry," Johaku said jumping up. "I gotta have a bantha."

"Stay put."

"Well… can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?"

"No! We wait for the signal from Dooku."

Just then Dooku appeared at the top of the gorge.

"There he is," Maya said, making an evil, almost humorous face. "Let's go."

They snuck out of hiding and toward the herd.

* * *

Obi-wan sat on the rock under the tree.

"Little force power. Puh!" obi-wan said to himself.

Suddenly a lizard walked past Obi-wan. He force pushed a pebble at it.

The lizard had no-reaction to his first attempt. Obi-wan jumped off the rock and tried again. For the third attempt, Obi-wan moved closer again and inhaled deeply. He unleashed a powerful force surge that echoed through the canyon.

The lizard skittered off.

Obi-wan stood up as he felt abed feeling in the force. He started to hear a low rumble. He looked down to see the pebbles jumping. He then slowly raised his head to see the herd coming over the lip of the gorge.

Obi-wan spun on his heel and took off in front of the herd.

* * *

"Oh look sire; the herd is on the move," Threepio said as he and Qui-Gon continued their walk.

"Odd," Qui-Gon replied.

They stopped when Dooku came running up, out of breathe.

"Qui-Gon…quick… stampede… in the gorge…Obi-wan's down there!" Dooku said gasping.

"Obi-wan?" Qui-Gon turned toward the gorge.

* * *

Running at full speed, Obi-wan climbed up a dead tree and hung on for dear life.

Threepio, flying a speeder, flies ahead of Qui-Gon and Dooku. He looked down the canyon and spots Obi-wan on the tree.

Obi-wan looked up to notice the droid.

"Threepio!" He cried. "Help me!"

"Your father is on the way!" He called back. "Hold on!"

"Hurry!" Obi-wan cried as he was losing his grip.

Qui-Gon and Dooku climbed to the lower ledges of the gorge. Threepio flew toward them and pointed to where Obi-wan was.

"There! There! On that tree!"

One of the Banthas rammed into the tree Obi-wan was on, nearly breaking it.

Obi-wan cried out.

Qui-Gon jumped down into the herd and joined the stampede.

"Oh Dooku, this is awful," Threepio wined. "What will we do? What will we do? Hah… I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he—oomph!"

Threepio's sentence was ended by Dooku turning the droid off.

Dooku then followed Qui-Gon's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow casting mysteriously from the bottom of the gully.

Qui-Gon ran with the herd till he passed the tree, just slightly. He whipped around the front of some Banthas and ran into the herd toward Obi-wan's tree. He then got rammed head-first by one, throwing him to the ground.

A bantha hit Obi-wan's tree, throwing him into the air. Qui-Gon got up just in time for him to jump up into the air and catch Obi-wan in his arms. However, Qui-Gon got hit again and lost his grip on Obi-wan. Obi-wan dodged a few oncoming Banthas. Qui-Gon ran by with the herd and grabbed Obi-wan. He force jumped up to a nearby rock ledge and set Obi-wan down but was immediately struck by a Bantha and got carried off into the stampede.

"DAD!" Obi-wan shouted.

Obi-wan watched in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of Banthas below him. At the last second, Qui-Gon leapt out of the herd and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Obi-wan turned and started to climb up to the top of the gorge.

Out of Obi-wan's sight, Qui-Gon reached a point right below a ledge where he cannot climb due to the steepness. His hands scraping as they have no traction. Above, Dooku sat on the ledge.

"Dooku! Broth-"He cried. He then slipped and barely hung on. "Brother! Help Me!"

Dooku looked disdainfully down at his brother, he then suddenly latched onto Qui-Gon's forearms with his nails digging in. Qui-Gon cried out in pain. That's when realization hit him. His expression slowly changed to one of horror as he recognized Dooku's intent.

Dooku leaned closer to Qui-Gon's ear.

"Long live the king," he said slowly and evilly.

He then threw his brother off the ledge. Qui-Gon free-fell, back first, into the stampede raging below.

"Aaaaaaaahh!" Qui-Gon cried as he fell to his doom.

"Nooooooo!" Obi-wan yelled as he watched his father disappear into the herd making no sound as het hit the ground. No view of him either.

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun! **_


	7. Obiwan Runs Away

_**OK well here we go again. This chapter is short. BTW I posted the sequel to the Jedi Target on Christmas so yeah. **_

* * *

Chapter 6- Obi-wan Runs Away

The herd had finally passed. Everything was clouded by dust. Obi-wan slowly climbed to the canyon floor.

Qui-Gon was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad!" Obi-wan cried then coughed.

Obi-wan then heard something headed his way.

"Dad?" he said quietly.

To Obi-wan's dismay, it was not Qui-Gon, but a stray bantha trying to catch up with its herd. The bantha curved around a log further down the gully.

Obi-wan followed the bantha to find Qui-Gon lying on his side under the log. He was unmoving; he looked badly beaten, and wasn't breathing. Obi-wan approached the body.

"Dad? Dad, come on," he said hopeful. He knelt down beside him and pushed his shoulder. Qui-Gon's head merely rolled back into to place after the small push. "You gotta get up." He placed both hands on his shoulder and pushed. "Dad. We gotta go home." He tugged at Qui-Gon's tunic. Again the head moved limply.

Obi-wan got up and ran off a bit, as he became very scared. "HEEELP! Somebody!" His voice reverberated hollowly off the sides of the gorge. "Anybody… help."

Obi-wan started to cry. He turned back to the body. He walked over and lay down beside his father. He put his arm around his body as if he was embracing him.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the dust. Dooku. He walked over to the youngling and his father's body.

"Obi-wan," Dooku started. "What have you done?"

Obi-wan shot to his feet, crying still.

"There were Banthas and he tried to save me… it was an accident, I…I didn't mean for it to happen," Obi-wan said.

Even though Dooku embraced Obi-wan, he was still distant. "Of course, of course you didn't. No one ever means," he pulled Obi-wan closer. "for these things to happen. But the king is dead." He looked at Obi-wan with mock regret. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." He felt Obi-wan became crushed in the force as he believed his guilt. That's when Dooku got an idea. "Oh! What will your mother think?"

Obi-wan pulled away and looked up at his uncle.

"What am I gonna do?" Obi-wan sniffed.

"Run away, Obi-wan. Run… run away and never return."

Obi-wan ran off blindly, obviously broken.

The three Hyena Soldiers approached from behind him.

"Kill him," Dooku ordered.

The soldiers took off after him; Dooku stood completely motionless.

Obi-wan then noticed them coming and he ran faster as they chased him the length of the gully.

He reached the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumped and tumbled down into a patch of briars below. The Hyenas pursed the entire way. Close toward the briars, Johaku spotted them and recoiled.

"Whoa!" Johaku cried.

He skidded to a halt managing to stop just above the brambles. He heaved a sigh of relief. Then Maya and Zail ran into him, propelling him into the bushes.

"Yeow!" he cried as he jumped out of the bushes.

Maya and Zail laughed.

Then from the corner of her eye, Maya spotted Obi-wan emerging from the far side of the briars into the desert.

"Hey—there he goes!" Maya pointed out. "There he goes!"

"So go get him," Johaku said pulling thorns out of his butt.

"There ain't any way I'm going in there. What, you want me to out looking like you? Cactus butt?"

Johaku threw thorns into Zail's laughing face, making him give out a yelp of pain as they struck his nose.

"We gotta finish the job."

"Well he's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he comes back, we'll kill him."

"Yeah! You hear that?" Johaku shouted. "If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

'Kill ya!' echoed off as Obi-wan continued to run into the desert.

The Hyenas turned and headed back to the pride lands.

* * *

That evening, Dooku called the Jedi to the courtyard for the sad news. He had told them it was about Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, and that they both died in a terrible death.

"Qui-Gon's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Obi-wan, who had barely begun to live…" Dooku continued.

The Jedi lowered their heads in sadness to the news. Some of them were comforting Tahl, who bent her head in extreme pain. Satine hugged her mom and cried.

"… For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era." Hyena Soldiers started to emerge from below and behind Dooku. "In which Jedi and Hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Dooku stood atop the balcony, as the Hyenas appeared in full force.

Yoda, who sat off in the distance, shook his head.

* * *

Yoda stood in his tree house looking at the painting of Obi-wan. He gave a sigh and leaned on his gimer stick. Yoda then reached up and smeared the picture.

* * *

_***teary eyed* how sad! REVIEW!**_


	8. Hakuna Matata

_**Okay I love the song in this part of the movie. SO I thought I would have the guys that will play our favorite meerkat and warthog sing some of it! *gives thumbs up* I OWN NOTHING! But I love the song!**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Hakuna Matata

Obi-wan lay unconscious in the desert under the hot sun. Buzzards have been circling his body for a while now. One of them descended then all do.

Suddenly two teenage boys burst out of the bushes and dived into the buzzards. Slapping them and kicking them away.

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahh! Get out! Get out!" the blonde boy cried. "Get outta here! Whoo!"

"I love it!" cried the brown haired boy. "Bowling for buzzards!"

"Gets 'em every time."

"Uh-oh," he said looking at Obi-wan. "Hey Rex. You better come look. I think it's still alive."

"Ewww…" Rex said walking over to Obi-wan. His arm was lying over his face. "Alrighty, what have we got here?"

He knelt down and smelt Obi-wan. He then lifted Obi-wan's arm to get a good look at his face.

"Jeez, it's a Jedi!" Rex jumped at his friend. "Run, Cody! Move it!"

Cody didn't move.

"Hey, Rex. It's just a little Jedi. Look at him. He's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?"

"Cody, are you nuts?" Rex yelled into his pal's ear. "We're talking about a Jedi. They would arrest guys like us."

"But he's so little."

"He's gonna get bigger."

"Maybe he'll be our side."

"A—huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- -… Hey. I got it! What if he's on our side? You know having a Jedi around might not be such a bad idea."

"So we are keeping him?" Cody asked.

"Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?"

Cody scoped Obi-wan up into his arms.

"Uhh…" Cody said.

"My point exactly," Rex said walking beside his friend. "Jeez, I'm fired. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

_A few minutes later…_

Cody laid Obi-wan down beside the small pool of water. Rex then splashed some water into Obi-wan's face.

Obi-wan stirred.

"You okay, kid?" Rex asked kneeling beside Obi-wan.

It took a moment but Obi-wan finally answered.

"I guess so," he said dully.

"You nearly died," Cody said.

"I saved you," Rex gloated.

Cody shot him a glare.

"Well, uh, Cody helped. A little."

Obi-wan then sat up. "Thanks for your help," he said dully. He stood and started to walk away.

"Hey, where you going?" Rex asked standing up.

"Nowhere."

He watched Obi-wan walking away.

"Gee. He looks blue."

"I'd say tan with auburn hair," Cody replied.

"No, no, no. I mean he's depressed."

"Oh." Cody jogged to catch up with Obi-wan. "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing; he's at the top of the foodchain!" Rex said then broke into laughter. "The food chain!" Cody and Rex starred at him silently. "Ha, ha, hum… ahem." Rex then changed the subject. "So, where you from…?"

They all stopped walking.

"Who cares?" Obi-wan said. "I can't go back."

"Ah. You're an outcast. That's great, so are we."

"What cha do kid?" Cody asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Something terrible," he said in a sad tone. "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good," said Rex folding his arms. "We don't want to hear about it."

Cody shot Rex another mad look.

"Come on, Rex," Cody then looked back at Obi-wan. "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past," Obi-wan said.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Rex here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past…'"

Cody then realized he made a mistake.

"No, no, no," Rex said waving his arms.

"I mean…" Cody stood up.

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself." Rex knelt down in front of Obi-wan. "It's 'You got to put your past behind you.' Look kid. Bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right."

Rex poked Obi-wan's nose.

"Wrong!" Rex said almost immediately. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not the way I was taught."

Rex jumped to his feet.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me." He cleared his throat. "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Obi-wan asked still lethargic.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," Cody said. "It means 'no worries.'"

'_Hakuna Matata!_' Rex began to sing. '_What a wonderful phrase_.'

'_Hakuna Matata_!' Cody joined in. '_Ain't no passing craze_.'

'_It means no worries, for the rest of your days_.'

They both sang. '_It's our problem free, philosophy_.'

They lead Obi-wan into the jungle and laid him down on a bush. Rex then came over and filed his nails.

'_Hakuna Matata_!'

"Hakuna Matata?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah, it's our motto," Cody said.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing! What's a _motto_ with you!" Rex joked then laughed.

Cody laughed too.

"You know kid- - these two words will solve all your problems," said Cody.

"That's right! Take Cody here for example."

He started to sing again, it made Obi-wan smile.

'_Why when he was a young warthog…_'

Cody joined in.

'_When I was a young warthog!_' he sang in a higher range.

"Very nice," Rex said cleaning his ear.

"Thanks," Cody said.

"What's a warthog?" Obi-wan asked.

"A tribe of humans in the east," Rex said.

"Oh."

Rex sang again.

'_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the system after every meal_.'

Then Cody.

'_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned, and it hurt when my friends never stood down wind_.

'_And oh, the shame (Rex: He was ashamed!) thought of changing my name (Oh, What's in a name?_)

'_And I got down hearted (How did you feel?) Every time that I_…'

"Cody!" he covered his friend's mouth. "Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh… sorry," he said once Rex removed his hand.

Obi-wan just held a puzzled look.

'_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_.'

Now Obi-wan joined in. '_It means no worries for the rest of your days_.'

They all sang.

'_It's our problem free… philosophy… Hakuna Matata_!'

Rex and Cody lead Obi-wan to a dead end. Rex pulled back a giant leaf to reveal a beautiful view of the rift- jungle. It had waterfalls and rugged terrain.

"Welcome," said Rex. "To our humble home."

"You live here?" Obi-wan asked in pure amazement.

"We live in that hut over there," Rex pointed to a hut that was able to be seen through the forest.

"Yep. Home is where your rump rests," Cody said.

"It's beautiful," Obi-wan said.

They started down to the lower levels of the forest.

Cody belched.

"I'm starved," he said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole bantha." Obi-wan said.

"We're fresh out of Bantha," Rex said.

"Any antelope?"

"Nah."

"Mankaray?" _**(I made up this one)**_

"Nope. Listen kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us," he walked toward a log. "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."

Cody came over and lifter the log. Underneath were many insects. Rex picked one up.

"Eww," Obi-wan said in disgust. "What's that?"

"A grub," said Rex. "What's it look like?"

"Eeew. Gross." Obi-wan looked away as Rex ate it.

"Mmmm. Tastes like chicken."

Cody slurped a large worm. Both teens were feasting on bugs.

"Slimy, yet satisfying," Cody said after another bug.

Rex grabbed another bug.

"These are delicacies. Mmmm." He ate. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em."

Rex grabbed a leaf and started putting bugs on it.

"I'm telling you kid, this is the great life. No rules, no responsiblitles." He pulled out a fat bug. "Oooh! The little cream filled kind." He ate it. "And best of all, no worries." He offered to Obi-wan. "Well kid?"

Obi-wan pulled off a worm. "Oh well- - Hakuna Matata." He ate the bug.

After a few disgusted faces and bites, his face turned more cheerful. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it!" Rex said. "I like you kid, what's your name?"

"Obi-wan."

"Well Obi-wan, welcome to the group."

* * *

_***humming Hakuna Matata* I love that song and Timon and Pumbaa. *Sighs* Review.**_


	9. Ten Years Same Obiwan

_**HEHEHE I spoil you all with another update. * laughs evilly***_

* * *

Chapter 8- Ten Years; Same Obi-wan

For the past ten years, Obi-wan lived with Rex and Cody. They taught him so much about living in the great outdoors. Obi-wan taught them to how to fight.

They also had changed so much. Rex no longer had shaggy blonde hair, he buzzed it. He also became so much more built and a great gun master. Cody no longer had the shaggy brown hair; he cut it to military style. He also got a scar on his face after an acklay attack.

Finally Obi-wan, his hair was no longer in padawan style, it's a mullet. He even grew a beard and lost his padawan braid. But even though for ten years he spent hanging with Rex and Cody, he always found time to work on his Jedi skills. Even though he was twenty years old, he felt older and wiser than Rex and Cody (25), thanks to the force. He had even built his own real working saber out of scrap metal they had, but still used his training saber for, well training. Obi-wan's accent was much stronger than before but he was also able to speak without it.

Ten years have done this to the true king of Pride city.

* * *

Pride city was deserted and desolate. All the trees have died and all animals have moved on. The entire town's people have left to the villages toward the west until it was safe to return.

Dooku still ruled on high as King and he had no respect from any of the Jedi. But did he care, nope.

Dooku lay on the couch in the den upstairs, picking his teeth with a toothpick. Threepio, who was trapped under a ray shield, was singing to Dooku.

'_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow…_'

"Oh Threepio do lighten up," Dooku said. He threw the toothpick at the cage and it disintegrated. "Sing something with a little… bounce in it."

Threepio thought about it.

'_It's a small world after all…_'

"No!" Dooku said almost shouting. "No. Anything but that!"

Threepio thought again.

'_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (diddely-dee-dee) There they are a-standing in a row…_'

Dooku joined in.

'_Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…_'

"Oh I would never have had to do this for Qui-Gon," Threepio said as Dooku continued.

"What?" Dooku said quickly and angry. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing!"

"You know the law: Never, ever mention _that_ name in my presence. I… am… the _KING_!"

Dooku raised a hand and force pushed Threepio against the shield.

"Yes sire. You are the king," he said nervously. "I… I… Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the difference in your royal managerial approaches." He laughed nervously.

"Hey boss!" Dooku heard Johaku said from down the hall.

"Oh what is it this time?" Dooku moaned.

"We got a bone to pick with you," he said as he entered the room, Maya and Zail on his tail.

"I'll handle this," Maya said patting Johaku's arm. "Dooku, there's no food, no water…"

"Yeah its dinner time and we ain't got no stinking entrees."

"It's the Jedi's job to do the hunting," Dooku said making a gesture.

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt."

"Oh… eat Threepio if you have to."

"Oh you don't want me," Threepio said. "I'm a droid; I'm full of oil and wires and… ewww…"

"Oh Threepio you do make a point."

"I thought things were bad under Qui-Gon," Johaku said to Maya.

"What did you say?" Dooku said angry again.

"I said Qui…" Maya smacked Johaku. "I said, uh… 'Tarragon?'"

"Good. Now get out."

The hyenas started out but paused.

"Mm… yeah, but - - we're still hungry."

"Out!"

They ran down the hall as Dooku laid back down with a headache.

* * *

Another amazing day passed and Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody all lay out under the stars after another delicious meal.

Obi-wan belched nice and loud.

"Whoah," Rex said. "Nice one, Obi-wan."

"Thanks," Obi-wan said. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too," said Cody. "I ate like a pig."

"Cody- - you are a pig," Rex said as a joke.

"Oh. Right."

All three sighed deeply, in unison.

"Rex?" Cody asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Rex replied.

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

"Cody. I don't wonder; I know."

"Oh. What are they?"

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh… got stuck up in that big… bluish-black… thing."

"Oh. Gee. I always thought they were millions of planets and balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Cody thank for the oblivious but with you everything is gas."

"Obi-wan, what do you think?"

"Well I agree with Cody but I don't know…" Obi-wan said.

"Aw come on. Give, give, give… Well, come on, Obi-wan; we told you ours… please?"

"Well somebody once told me that the great kings and Jedi of the past are up there, watching over us," Obi-wan said.

"Really?" Cody said awed.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Rex asked. But then broke into laughter. "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?"

"Yeah pretty dumb, huh?" Obi-wan agreed without enthusiasm.

"Aw, you're killing me, Obi-wan."

While Rex and Cody continued to laugh, Obi-wan looked back up to the stars. He quietly got up and left as the memories filled him.

Rex noticed and stopped laughing.

"Was it something I said?"

Obi-wan walked out onto a ledge and looked up to the stars. All the painful memories hit him and his knees buckled. He collapsed in the milkweed floss, which got stirred up into the air. They flew away.

* * *

The milkweed flew all the way to Yoda. He plucked them out of the air. He sniffed it, grunted then bounded down into his tree.

He examined the floss only to find a beacon in the force. It was Obi-wan's.

"Obi-wan? He's- he's alive? He, he- he's alive!"

Yoda closed his eyes to feel him once again in the force.

"Dark side of the force, clouded everything it has and allowed me to see him, it has not. Great news this is."

He then repainted his picture of Obi-wan but older and with a beard.

"Time, it is!"

* * *

_**Wow, good guess on the beard Yoda. Next is Satine and Obi again!**_


	10. Friends Reunite

_**OMG! Another update! HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 9- Friends Reunite

Rex and Cody were strolling around, finding lunch. Obi-wan was off meditating somewhere. While they strolled they sang 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight,' Jedi remix.

'_In the galaxy, the mighty galaxy, the Jedi sleeps tonight_.' Rex sang with Cody doing the background music. _'In the galaxy, the mighty galaxy_.'

Cody then noticed a bug. He followed it as it flew away.

"I can't hear you buddy," Rex said still in the mood. "Back me up!" Then. '_A-WEEE-ee-EE-ee-ba-pum-ba-bum-ba-way.'_

That's when he noticed Cody was not there.

"A-Cody? Cody?"

* * *

Cody continued to hum the bass as he stalked the bug. The bug landed on a log; Cody crouched down to meet it eye to eye. He then jumped at the bug but it flew away, so he ended up doing a belly flop onto the log.

He groaned, but then heard a strange noise from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. Cody shrugged it off and got up to continue to follow the bug.

Once again the bug landed on a log. Cody crouched down again. However he spotted a pair of blue eyes in the grass. Cody stood up trying to see what it was. Then a green blade shot up above the grass. The Jedi jumped at Cody.

Cody screeched, turned on his heel and ran, with the Jedi in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Rex, who was still looking for Cody, heard the chase coming his way.

"Cody?' Rex said as Cody ran past him.

Cody dove for a tree root and got stuck under it. Rex ran over and knelt down beside his friend.

"Cody! Cody! Hey what's going on?' Rex asked.

"_She's GONNA CUT ME_!" Cody cried.

"Huh?" Rex looked up to see her coming. He gasped and started to try to get his friend out. "Woah! Jeez! Why do I always have to save your AAAAAA!"

The Jedi jumped at them but was suddenly tackled in mid-flight by Obi-wan. Obi-wan pulled out his blade and the two dueled each other.

While they fought, Rex continued to help Cody out.

"Don't worry, buddy," Rex said. "I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay." He then told Obi-wan. "Get her! Cut her head off! Go for the knees! The Knees!" then back to Cody. "See, I told you he'd come in handy."

The Jedi fought a bit more. Then the female forced Obi-wan against the tree. Obi-wan was startled. She then ran up to him but he brought his blade up in time to block hers.

Obi-wan took a good look at her and became very surprised.

"Satine?" he asked her. She had changed so much, short blonde hair and had defiantly matured.

She immediately pulled away but kept her blade pointed at him.

"Is it really you?" he continued.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me. Obi-wan," he said as he deactivated his lightsaber and placed it on his belt.

"Obi-wan?" She looked him up and down then came up and brushed some hair that got into his face to get a better look. She backed away then realization hit her. She dropped her saber and smiled. "Whoah!"

They immediately hugged each other and chat in ever excitement.

As for Rex he stood with a cocked eyebrow and a gaping mouth at the sudden change.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Rex asked.

Obi-wan didn't seem to hear him.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked Satine.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What are you doing here?" Satine asked.

"HEY!" Rex shouted. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Rex, this is Satine," Obi-wan said. "She's my best friend."

"Friend?" he said confused.

"Yeah. Hey, Cody, come over here."

Cody squeezed himself out of the root and came over.

"Satine, this is Cody," Obi-wan said. "Cody, Satine."

Cody took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Cody said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Satine said pulling her hand away.

"How do you do," Rex started. "Whoa! Whoa. Time out. Let me get this straight. You know him. She knows you. But she wants to slice him. And everybody's… okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

"Relax, Rex," Obi-wan said.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time!" Satine said. "And your mother… what will she think?"

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know," Obi-wan told her, completely understood. His smile faded.

"Well of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?"

"Yeah. Dooku told us about the stampede," she said sadly.

"He did? Well…" Obi-wan then started to notice something. "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters?" She said happily again. "You're alive and that means… you're the king."

"King?" Rex said. "Pbbb. Lady, have you got your Jedi crossed."

"King?" Cody said then bowed. "You majesty! I gravel at your feet." He knelt down in front of him, head bowed.

"Stop it," Obi-wan said. Cody stood back up.

"It's not 'gravel.' It's 'grovel.' And _don't_- - he's not the king." He turned to Obi-wan. "Are ya?"

"No."

"Obi-wan?" Satine said.

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was going to be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight," Rex said. "You're the king? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy."

"But with power!" Rex said enthusiastic.

"Could you guys… excuse us for a few minutes?" Satine asked apologetically.

"Hey," Rex tapped Cody. "Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Obi-wan?"

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better go," Obi-wan agreed with Satine.

"It starts. You think you know a guy…" Rex said aghast then resigned.

Cody and Rex both padded off. Cody sighed. Once they were gone, Obi-wan smiled.

"Rex and Cody. You learn to love 'em," he said.

He looked at Satine and noticed her with her head bowed down sadly.

"What? What is it?" he asked brushing a hair out of her face.

"It's like your back from the dead," She said quietly looking at him with a pained expression. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." She paused. "What it means to me."

"Hey," he said placing a hand on her cheek. "It's okay."

Satine then embraced him.

"I've really missed you."

Obi-wan was startled by her actions at first but then returned the hug.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Rex and Cody were hiding in the brush nearby, watching. Rex sighed.

"I tell you, Cody, this stinks," Rex said.

"Oh. Sorry," Cody replied.

"Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I can see what's happening." _**(No he is not singing this part)**_

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

Rex mocked a twi'lek accent. "Ze sweet caress of twilight." He dropped the accent. "There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

* * *

Obi-wan lead Satine down the waterfall. Once at the bottom, they stopped to get a drink from the pool of water. Obi-wan took a couple of handfuls then looked up to Satine who was drinking.

He smiled then Satine looked up at him. She gave him a cocked eyebrow. Obi-wan then got up ran to the cliff face. Satine looked back into the water at her reflection and fixed her hair. She then heard him come running back. Satine looked up and watched him cannon ball into the pool. She got sprinkled on by the water.

Obi-wan swam up to the edge, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in. only seconds of being in she climbed out. Obi-wan climbed out with her. She gave him a smile and pushed him back in.

Later they were play fighting with each other, like they used to, having fun. When suddenly they both tripped and tumbled down the slope. Obi-wan pinned Satine at the bottom, which was a first. She gave him a kiss. Obi-wan looked startled and starred back at her. Satine gave him a seductive smile. Obi-wan then let's his face soften. He leaned closer to her and they kissed holding it for a minute. A romantic minute.

* * *

Tears welled up inside, Rex and Cody stood behind the brush still watching. This moment was so romantic, Rex just had to sing.

'_And if he falls in love tonight_.' Cody sniffed. '_It can be assumed_.'

Rex hugged Cody, tearful. Then Cody sang.

'_His carefree days with us are history_.'

They both.

'_In short our pal is doooooooomed_.'

They both let loose into a full blown cry.

* * *

Obi-wan and Satine walked hand in hand along the pool.

"Isn't this place great?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," she said. "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride City?"

Obi-wan let go of her hand and climbed into a vine hammock.

"Well, I just needed to… get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it was great."

He said it almost as if he tried to convince Satine and himself.

"We've really needed you at home."

"No one needs me," he said climbing out of the hammock.

"Yes, we do! You're the king."

"Satine, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Dooku is."

"Obi-wan, he let the hyenas take over the pride lands."

Obi-wan turned to her. "What?"

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water." She walked closer to him. "Obi-wan, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

"I can't go back," He turned away again.

"Why?" She said louder.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"No, no, no," Obi-wan said hastily. 'It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here," he turned back to her. "Look, sometimes bad things happen…"

"Obi-wan!"

"… And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

Obi-wan turned and started to walk away from Satine. She trotted after him. Satine then stopped in front of him.

"Because it's your responsibility!" She yelled.

"Well, what about you? You left."

"I left to find help! And I found _you_. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

"Sorry."

Satine backed away.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Obi-wan I remember."

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father."

Obi-wan pushed past her.

"Good. At least one of us does."

Obi-wan spun on his heal obviously ticked.

"Listen, you think you can't just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through."

"I would if you just tell me!"

"Forget it." He turned and left.

"Fine."

Satine looked away, clearly on the edge of tears. She slumped down and cried.

* * *

_**Wah wah waaaaaaaaaaaah. **_


	11. Change of Heart

Chapter 10-Change of Heart

Pacing around in the field, anger was building up inside of Obi-wan.

"She's wrong. I can't go back," Obi-wan grumbled to himself. "What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past."

He stopped pacing and looked up at the stars.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" he shouted. "But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault," he mumbled.

Obi-wan bowed his head, choking back tears.

However, nearby Yoda was sitting in a tree singing a chant, in some alien language.

Obi-wan became slightly annoyed by the chant. He moved away. Yoda, however, followed him. Obi-wan sat down on a log over a pool. Suddenly a rock disturbed the water; Yoda again started to chant.

"Come on, will you cut it out?" Obi-wan asked annoyed.

Yoda laughed and stated doing random acrobatics in a tree.

"Can't cut it out," Yoda said. "Grow right back, it will."

Obi-wan got up and started walking away. Yoda followed.

"Creepy little troll. Will you stop following me? Who are you?" Obi-wan asked.

Suddenly Yoda was right in front of him.

"Who… are you? The question is," Yoda said.

Obi-wan was startled then sighed.

"I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, know who you are, I do. Shh. Come here. A secret it is."

Obi-wan knelt down in front of him and Yoda grabbed his ear and pulled him closer. But instead of whispering, he started the chant again into Obi-wan's ear. Irritated, Obi-wan stood.

"Enough already. What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"A baboon, you are, it means- - and not am I." Yoda laughed.

Obi-wan started to back away.

"I think you're a little confused."

"Wrong. Not the one confused, I am; who you are, you don't know."

"Oh and I suppose you know?" Obi-wan said irritated and sarcastically.

"Sure do; Qui-Gon's boy, you are," Yoda said.

Obi-wan was surprised. Yoda then disappeared.

"Bye!" he said before he was gone.

"Hey, wait!" Obi-wan cried as he ran after him. When he caught up, Yoda was sitting on a rock meditating. "You knew my father?"

"Correction," Yoda said in monotone. "I know your father."

"I hate to tell you this, but… he died. A long time ago."

Yoda leapt off the rock and ran over to a dense- jungle like area.

"Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! Alive, he is! And show you to him, I will. You follow Master Yoda, he knows the way. Come On!"

Yoda lead Obi-wan through the brush. Obi-wan was having some trouble keeping up due to his size.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" Yoda continued.

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait."

"Come on, come on."

"Would you slow down?"

Yoda was flitting through the canopy ahead of Obi-wan, laughing hollowly and whooping. Obi-wan struggled to keep up. Suddenly, Yoda's small hand appeared in front of Obi-wan's face.

"Stop!" Yoda said. He turned and motioned Obi-wan to some reeds. "Shh." Yoda parted the reeds and pointed past them with his gimer stick. "Look down there."

Obi-wan quietly and slowly worked his way out. He looked over the edge and saw his reflection in the pool of water. He, at first, was a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realized what he was looking at.

He gave a disappointed sigh.

"That's not my father," he said. "That's just my reflection."

"No. Look harder," Yoda said softly. Yoda motioned over the pool. Ripples formed, distorting Obi-wan's reflection; they resolved into Qui-Gon's face. A deep rumbling noise was heard. "You see, he lives in you."

Obi-wan was awestruck then the wind picked up. In air an image of Qui-Gon stood, arms folded. He appeared to be walking on stars. It was his ghost.

"Obi-wan…" Qui-Gon said quietly at first.

"Father?" Obi-wan asked.

"Obi-wan, you have forgotten me," he said.

"No. How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Obi-wan. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember, who you are. You are my son, and the one true king," Qui-Gon said. "Remember who you are."

Qui-Gon's image started to disappear but Obi-wan ran to try and catch up as the image faded.

"No. Please!" Obi-wan cried. "Don't leave me."

"Remember…"

"Father!"

"Remember…"

"Don't leave me."

"Remember…"

Qui-Gon was gone. Obi-wan was left out in the fields. Yoda approached.

"What was _that_?" he said then laughed. "The weather- - pbbbah! Very peculiar. Do you think not?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing," Obi-wan replied with.

"Ahh. Change, good it is."

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

Yoda whacked Obi-wan in the shin with his gimer stick.

"Oww!" Obi-wan yelped. "Jeez- - What was that for?"

"Matter it does not; in the past it is!" Yoda laughed.

Obi-wan rubbed his leg.

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

"Oh yes, hurt the past can. But see it I the way, run from it you can or… from it learn."

He swung at Obi-wan with his gimer stick again. This time Obi-wan jumped to avoid it.

"Hah, you see!" Yoda continued. "So, going to do, what are you?"

"First, I'm gonna take your stick."

Obi-wan grabbed and tossed it aside.

"No, no, no, no! Not the stick!"

Yoda picked up his staff; Obi-wan started to run off.

"Hey going to where are you?" Yoda called.

"I'm going back!" Obi-wan shouted back.

"Good! Go on! Out of here, get!"

Yoda laughed, hooted and hollered and raised his staff above his head as a few shooting stars go across the night sky.

* * *

Rex and Cody were still sound asleep in their hammocks in the hut. Rex was curled up in a ball; Cody was lying on his back. Both were snoring. Even when snoring, Cody mumbled "grubs, grubs.' Satine entered the hut and tapped Rex on the shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, wake up," she said.

Rex woke up to see a woman's face in his view. He started to scream and Cody awoke and joined in.

"It's okay. Whoa, whoa," she tried to calm them. "It's okay. It's me."

"Don't ever do that again!" Rex said mad. "Jedi Knights, oy!"

"Have you guys seen Obi-wan?"

Rex put a hand to his head.

"I thought he was with you."

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" He sounded worried.

Suddenly, Yoda's laugh was heard from a tree. They got up and ran outside to see him upon a tree branch.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho," Yoda laughed. "Find him here, you will not. Ha ha. Returned… the king has."

"I can't believe it," Satine said to herself. Then louder. "He's gone back."

"Gone back? What do you mean?" Rex asked then looked up to the tree and Yoda was gone. "Hey! What's going on here? Who's the troll?"

"Obi-wan's gone back to challenge Dooku."

"Who?"

"Dooku."

"Who's got to poodoo?" Cody asked.

Satine shook her head. "No, no, no. It's his uncle."

"The troll's his uncle?" Rex asked.

"No! Obi-wan's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as King."

"Ohh," Rex and Cody said in unison.

* * *

_**I hoping to end this soon and there will be another update of Jedi King soon!**_


	12. Dooku the Murderer

"_**Thanks for all your comments people they really made me laugh. HAHAHAHA. Well here's suspense and action… and hula shirt? HEHE, we all know why.**_

Chapter 11- Dooku the Murderer

Pushing the speeder bikes engines, Obi-wan shot across the desert. He borrowed it from Rex and Cody. Slowly he pulled the bike to halt behind a rock and crossed the desolated land. He reached the lip of a cliff and looked out to see his former home. It was lacking in life. The town was deserted; the only life was from the place. Obi-wan became enraged.

"Obi-wan wait up!" someone called from behind. Satine pulled up in a speeder and brought it to a halt. Satine climbed out and joined him. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you," he said not looking at her.

"What made you come back?"

He turned to her.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

Satine took his hand. "I will."

"It's gonna be dangerous," Obi-wan said taking her other hand.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha," Satine quoted Obi-wan, which made him smile.

"I see nothing funny about this," Rex said from behind them.

"Rex? Cody? What are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked.

"At your service, my liege," Cody said bowing.

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle," Rex said and gestured to the dead land. "… for this?"

"Yes Rex; this is my home," Obi-wan said facing his home.

"Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Obi-wan, if it's important to you." Rex bowed. "We're with you till the end."

Obi-wan smiled appreciatively.

They snuck up closer to the edge of Pride Palace and hid behind a nearby log in the city, to observe close up. Hyenas surrounded the palace.

"Hyena Soldiers. I hate Hyenas," Rex whispered. "So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait," Obi-wan whispered.

"Good idea," then Rex realized what he meant. "Hey!"

"Come on, Rex- - you guys have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do?" he said incredulous. "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Rex wore a hula outfit, while Cody banged a drum. They had a plate of roasted womprat. An apple in its mouth to top it.

"Luau!" Rex chanted. "If you're hungry for hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy womprat here because he is a treat.

"Come on down and dine. On this tasty slime. All you have to do is get in line."

Hyena Soldiers started to corner them as they became mesmerized by the rat. Cody joined in.

"Are you achin' (Cody: Yep, yep, yep) For some bacon? (Yup, yup, yup) He's a big rat (yup, yup) You can be a big rat too. WHOO!"

Rex and Cody ran, womprat at hand, some hyena soldiers on their tail. Obi-wan and Satine jumped down from the window where they stood moments before and started to head to the palace.

"Satine, you find my mother and rally the Jedi," Obi-wan whispered determined. "I'll look for Dooku."

Satine nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off inside the palace. Obi-wan slowly proceed toward the palace. Then Dooku stampede to the tip of the main balcony. Obi-wan ducked to the side of the palace, out of Dooku's sight.

"TAHL!" Dooku shouted. Obi-wan gasped but covered his mouth. He peered around the corner to see Dooku and his mother, who was ascending the balcony staircase.

"Yes, Dooku?" Tahl said.

"Where is your hunting party?" Dooku said enraged. "They're not doing their job."

"Dooku, there is no food," Tahl said calm. "The herds have moved on and all the harvest is dead."

"No. You're just not looking hard enough."

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only on choice. We must leave Pattina."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Then you have sentenced us to death."

"Then so be it."

"You can't do that," Tahl said in disgust.

"I'm the king," Dooku said. "I can do whatever I want."

"If you were half the king Qui-Gon was, you would nev…" Dooku smacked her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm ten times the king Qui-Gon was!"

Obi-wan then saw a window balcony on the building and jumped up. He pulled out his lightsaber and leapt down from the small balcony and landed on the railing of the main one. He got down and ran to his mother's side. Dooku's face became frightened when he saw Obi-wan, but he thought he was Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon?" Dooku said uncertain. "No. You're dead."

Obi-wan lifted Tahl into his arms. She was much older and weaker than he remembered. Tahl stirred and opened her eyes to Obi-wan. However she made the same mistake Dooku made.

"Qui-Gon?" She said reaching up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"No," Obi-wan said taking her hand. "It's me."

Tahl's pale face then lit up with delight.

"Obi-wan? You're alive?" She then became confused. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home."

Even Dooku was confused too. "Obi-wan?" He then regained composure. "Obi-wan! I'm little surprised to see you," Dooku looked into the den and shot the Hyena Soldiers an angry look. "alive…"

Maya, Johaku, and Zail gulped audibly and slinked into the shadows. Obi-wan laid Tahl back down then stood and turned to Dooku.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Obi-wan said darkly.

Dooku backed up into a wall.

"Oh, Obi-wan, you must be understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom…" Dooku said apologetic.

"…Are no longer yours. Step down, Dooku." Obi-wan turned on his saber and pointed it at Dooku's neck.

"Oh, oh, yea- Well I would, heh, naturally, heh- - however, there is one little problem. You see them?" Dooku pointed up to the hyenas the roof. "They think I'm king."

Satine appeared in the den with the rest of the Jedi.

"Well, we don't," Satine said. "Obi-wan is the rightful king."

"The choice is yours, Dooku," Obi-wan said. "Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Obi-wan?" Dooku said trying to manipulate Obi-wan like he did when he was a kid. However, Obi-wan still looked mad.

"That's not gonna work, Dooku. I've put it behind me."

"Eh, but what about your faithful Jedi?" Dooku said making Obi-wan look from Dooku to his fellow Jedi. "Have they put it behind them?"

Satine shook her head in confusion, Obi-wan didn't back away or back down but his face became sad.

"Obi-wan, what is he talking about?" Satine asked.

Dooku's face looked delighted.

"Ah, so you haven't told them our little secret. Well, Obi-wan, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who really is responsible for Qui-Gon's death!"

That caused the Jedi to start. All eyes were on Obi-wan. Obi-wan bowed his head then lowered his lightsaber.

"I am." was all Obi-wan said sadly, to make everyone but Dooku gasp. Tahl, who must have gotten up, approached her son.

"It's not true," Tahl said with much grief. "Tell me it's not true."

Obi-wan looked away. "It's true," he said regretfully.

"You see!" Dooku said a bit jumpy. "He admits it! Murderer!"

Suddenly, Obi-wan's head popped up, his eyebrows knitted.

"No," he said. "It was an accident."

Dooku started to circle Obi-wan as he accused him.

"If it weren't for you, Qui-Gon would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then… you're… guilty," Dooku said severely.

"No. I'm not a murderer."

"Oh, Obi-wan, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now _everyone_… _knows_… _why_!"

Dooku had been backing Obi-wan up the length of the balcony to the railing. After what Dooku said, Obi-wan slipped over the edge and clung to the balcony by his fingertips. Lighting struck below, igniting a fire.

"Obi-wan!" Satine cried.

Dooku leaned on the railing and pretended to think.

"Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think," Dooku said as Obi-wan struggled. "Hmm… hmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." He grabbed Obi-wan with his nails as he did Qui-Gon. Obi-wan winced.

"And here's my little secret," Dooku whispered into Obi-wan's ear. "I killed Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-wan had a quick memory flash back to the fateful instant. His voice blended with his younger voice in the flash back of when he screamed of when his father died. In one giant leap, he lunged up and pinned Dooku on his back. Dooku was caught completely by surprise and was understandably very nervous and shaken.

"NoooOOO!" Obi-wan cried. "Murderer!"

"No, Obi-wan, please."

"Tell them the truth."

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold llgkk!" Obi-wan started to force choke Dooku. "All right. All right." Obi-wan released. "I did it."

"So they can hear you."

"I killed Qui-Gon Jinn!" Dooku said grudgingly, but clear.

Satine activated her saber and charged Dooku; the hyena soldiers attacked Obi-wan into the wall. The Jedi activated their sabers and joined in. Rex and Cody returned. Cody and Rex charged the soldiers, guns a blazing. Hyenas fell everywhere.

_**SWEET ACTION!**_


	13. Fight for Pride City

_**Action, action, and more action this chapter. *gives two thumps up***_

* * *

Chapter 12- Fight for Pride City

"Heeeeyyy- yaaaaah!" Cody cried as he fought.

"Excuse me. Pardon me," Rex called. "Coming through. Hot stuff. Whoo!"

Soldiers went falling and as they fought. Yoda had his green saber and forced, killed, and sliced hyenas off Obi-wan. He had entered the battle in full kung fu, complete with his own cheesy sound effects.

As for Rex, he ran away from Maya. He ran into Dooku's office. Threepio spotted him.

"Let me out!" Threepio cried. "Let me out!"

"Let me in! Let me in!" Rex cried as he deactivated the shield so he climb in then reactivated it. He turned to the hyenas. "Ple-he-hease don't eat me."

Cody appeared at the doorway.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Hey who's the pig?" Johaku asked making fun of Cody's size. (Which is normal size)

"Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh. They called him a pig." Rex said.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Shouldn't have done that."

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

"Now they're in for it."

"They _call_ me… MIIISTERPIG! AHHHH…"

Cody charged and hyenas ran off like the cowards they are. Cody, Rex, and Threepio all laughed. Cody came over and deactivated the ray shield. Rex stood beside his buddy and did the Arsenio Hall "Woot" chant.

* * *

Dooku smacked Satine and she fell to the ground. Obi-wan ran at Dooku but Dooku lead him inside and up to the roof. Dooku ran to the edge and saw the sheer drop. Obi-wan leveled his saber at Dooku. He became very apprehensive, seeing that he was cornered and at Obi-wan's mercy.

"Obi-wan, Obi-wan. Please. Please have mercy," Dooku begged. "I beg you."

"You don't deserve to live," Obi-wan said furious.

"But, Obi-wan, I am… ah," Dooku said unsure. "family. It's the Hyenas Soldiers… who are the real enemy. It was their fault- - it was their idea!"

Maya, Johaku, and Zail overheard in the shadows. They started to back away growling at Dooku's betrayal.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie." Obi-wan said still mad.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle…?" He gave an ingratiating grin.

"No, Dooku. I'm not like you."

Dooku became greatly relieved.

"Oh, Obi-wan, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean anything."

"Run. Run away, Dooku. And never return," Obi-wan said gravely with deep anger.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish…" he spotted pile hot coals. "…your majesty!"

Dooku swiped the coals into Obi-wan's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Obi-wan patted away the coals as Dooku activated his saber and leapt into attack. Obi-wan brought his saber up just in time to parry the blow. Both of them landed heavy blows. Obi-wan got knocked onto his back. Dooku charged toward him and Obi-wan used the force to send Dooku flying over the edge.

Dooku tumbled to the ground and weakly started to get up. Johaku, Maya, and Zail approached; Dooku smiled as they got closer. Zail, for once, had a very angered look on his face.

"Ahh, my friends," Dooku said.

"Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!" Maya said.

"Yeah that's what I heard," Johaku said.

"Zail?" they asked.

Zail laughed evilly.

"No. Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for…" Dooku begged. "No, no! Look, I'm sorry I called you… No! NOO!"

They killed Dooku.

* * *

_***Cheering* YEAH! PRIDE CITY IS SAVED! Pull out the salsa and chips and the music. Let's party!**_


	14. The True King

_**Well here we are again at the end of another story and well *starts to cry* just read while I find myself a tissue.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- The True King

Rain fell and doused the fire. Obi-wan came down to the bottom level, limping and holding his arm. Tahl gave her son a hug once he reached her. He pulled away and Satine came running to him. He picked her up off the ground and kissed her. Obi-wan set her down and pulled away.

Yoda stood at the foot of the stair case and motioned Obi-wan up them. Obi-wan limped over and bowed painfully to Yoda. Yoda bowed back.

"Time it is," Yoda said respectfully.

Obi-wan ascended the stairs to the balcony. Part of the clouds part to reveal some stars.

"Remember…" Qui-Gon's said through the clouds.

Obi-wan's pained expression then gained confidence and strength. He reached the end of the balcony. He pulled out his lightsaber and activated it above his head. The rest of the Jedi followed his move. Obi-wan Kenobi (the name he had taken when he ran away) was King.

* * *

_3 years later…_

The people had returned only a couple of weeks after Obi-wan became King. The land came back to life over the course of the three years.

All of Dooku's followers were banished to the outlands. Sadly only a year later Tahl had died of a disease.

Obi-wan had cut his hair (Ep3 hair) and had shaven some of his beard but kept it. A month after he became king he had asked Satine to marry him. She said yes. She then got pregnant and just had their daughter only a week ago.

Now was the day of not only the celebration of peace but also the celebration of Satine and Obi-wan's daughter, Padme.

Everyone was there. Obi-wan stood beside Satine both were in white. Rex and Cody in navy grey army suits. Threepio came walking out holding baby Padme. Yoda followed Threepio out and stood on the rail. Threepio handed him Padme. Yoda lifted Padme up for all to see.

The Circle was complete.

* * *

_**YEAH! The end! At least until Lion King 2 YEAH!**_


End file.
